


Meet me behind Denny's (unOrdinary chatfic)

by PufferfishStar



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Author has ADHD, Blyke ans Isen are homisexuals, Cecile is fed up, Cecile lurks, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Evie is innocent, Funny, Holden is Arlo's bitch, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isen and Arlo are probaly high, Isen is high, Isen knows about the 4th wall, John killed Zeke, John prays to Seraphina, Multi, Seraphina 2000's tumblr emo, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, author has dyslexia, chatfic, no beta we die like men, remi is alsp fed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PufferfishStar/pseuds/PufferfishStar
Summary: "who fucked with him this time"Welcome to the hell I call my unO chatfic!! This entire fucking story gives of major crack vibes. Go on a f u n lil trip with our unOrdinary cast starring. . . . .ArloSeraphina: EmoElaine: and aidJohnBlyke: ThotIsen: CloutThirstyRemiAnd others yet to be addedA lil name guide there
Relationships: Arlo & Elaine (unOrdinary), Arlo & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Cecile & John Doe (unOrdinary), Evie & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Isen & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe & Evie (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. uh oh sister

**Author's Note:**

> Arlo  
> Seraphina: Emo  
> Elaine: and aid  
> John  
> Blyke: Thot  
> Isen: CloutThirsty  
> Remi

-Remi added 6 people to 'A Happy Family'-

Arlo: What?

CloutThirsty: Sad* family 

John: tf 

Emo: ay das my fuckin word 

John: ight square up

Band aid: eye-

John: wait who am I even f8ting??

Emo: ugh this bitch, Seraphina u thot 

Thot: you called

Remi: Blyke is the u 

Thot: .

Thot: mmm mayhaps 

-Arlo left the 'A Happy Family'-

Band aid: I aint goin down w/o a fight 

Emo: o shite 

CloutThirsty: weave? snatched.  
Boots? Quaked.   
Hotel?

Thot: Trivago.

Remi: Boo. Bland meme 

-Band Aid added Arlo to 'A Happy Family-

Arlo: if u wanna fight, square up hoe

Band aid: wait bb im sorry 

John: That's is I'm breaking into NASA stealing a space ship. And driving myself into the god   
DAmn sun.

Emo: w8 take me with u 

CloutThirsty: can Yall stfu im trying to steal the pp from sex ed

Remi: wait. What.

Arlo: Hey siri, where's the nearest cliff?

Thot: and im distracting the teacher

Thot: but the kids doing weed in the bacc arent helping

Band Aid: but thats my thing :'(

Emo: asdfkxclfew 

Remi: That keyboard smash was gr8 but make it gayer

Emo: bet

Emo: ASFSKDJSBYOJECSJDSGWKZKSBCSKWWIXSKSOA

John: eye-

Arlo: So updates on the pp situation 

Thot: No homo, but it was a success 

Band Aid: Define ur definition of succ ess

CloutThirsty: At lest we didn't get shot 

Remi: why are we here just to suffer?

CloutThirsty: the pp is on fire l i t t e a r l y

Emo: 420 blaze it

John: Story, now.

Thot: No

Arlo: Boo. You whore .

Emo: o^o 

ClouThirsty: so as I was about to grab the pp some kid like super fuckin high shoots like a lil tiny spark at it, the fucking pp like BURSTS INTO FLAMES and my Jacket sleeve caught on fire 2 So that was fun

Band Aid: thats some deep shit rigt ther3


	2. Your*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo  
> John   
> Seraphina: Emo   
> Elaine: Band aid  
> Remi   
> Isen: CloutThirsty   
> Blyke: Thot   
> Holden  
> Cecile: Ropeman  
> Evie: Angel  
> \----------------------------------------------------------

[9:34am]

John: :)

Emo: well shit if u needed help hiding the bodies you can just ask me ://

Arlo: ^

CloutThirsty: I- holy shit tf ? ? ? 

Band aid: wot did u do John

John: ;)

Thot: I am feeling so many emotions rn 

CloutThirsty: mk but are we not gonna talk abt Arlo helping john 

Emo: yeah, but i fucking value my life so no

CloutThirsty: understanble, have a nice day,,,,

Arlo: I will have you're head

CloutThirsty: *your 

Arlo: . 

Arlo: 12:00am sharp meet me in the south wing, we'll have a little peaceful chat.

-Arlo left 'A happy family'-

Remi: I log into this--

Band aid: I'll just let him through his fit...

Thot: k but John wot did u do, your only words so far have been :) and ;) Wichita is super fucking ominous 

John: Lets say Zeke won't be a problem anymore

Emo: hell yeah

Remi: normally I would be mad but,,,,,Zeke can go commit vertical tortilla chip 

Thot: preach

CloutThirsty: ngl that is the most threating thing I've heard from Remi

Band aid: Can confirm 

Remi: why did Arlo leve 

John: ah yes leve 

Emo: k igonoring the typo Isen is just a little shite and corrected his typo,,,,,

Thot: mmm yes the rãt himself

CloutThirsty: babe :'(

John: on the topic of Asslo 

John: 

John: Why the FŲCK does Arlo like subtly like f l e x , with like Dimond earrings and, one time I saw that man wearing a very subtle Gucci belt 

Thot: w h a-

Band aid: IKR THE OTHER DAY WHEN I WAS AT HIS DORM HE WAS WEARING SOME GUCCI SWEATPANTS 

Emo: i can see the article that isen is already writing 

CloutThirsty: oh fuck off 

John: hey! No insulting bae 

Remi: yeah back off 

Band aid: wanna f8?

-Arlo joined 'A happy family'-

Arlo: scratch that meet me behind Denny's and fucking square up

Emo: how tf- 

CloutThirsty: i-im shaking

John: it's ight sera we gotchu 

Emo: Thanks?????

Thot: k but how tf did Arlo- I- what

Arlo: :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo: Fashionista  
> John   
> Seraphina: Emo   
> Elaine: Band aid  
> Remi   
> Isen: CloutThirsty   
> Blyke: Thot   
> Holden  
> Cecile: Ropeman  
> Evie: Angel  
> \----------------------------------------------------------

-

John: Hear me out 

Thot: dear god what is it

John: stfu hoe

John: anyway im convinced that Arlo is from the Heather's 

Emo: ^

John: "boo you whore" and "fuck me gently with a chainsaw" is something he has said 

CloutThirsty: why tho-

John: i will end ur life and bury you where nobody finds ur body 

John: ANYWAYS for the 2nd time he reminds of Heather Chandler the blond chick

Remi: fax no printer 📠

Arlo: you have been heard 

Arlo: now you will perish.

Band aid: hey! What did I say about killing ppl, ur sick u need to rest 

John: hah pussy ass getting sick 

CloutThirsty: you know what 

CloutThirsty: imma add that one friend of Arlo's Holden, I'm sure he has major tëã

Arlo: NONONONONO 

-Holden has been added to 'a happy family'-

Holden: tf

CloutThirsty: hi this is a gc of all the important people to the comic 

Thot: b a b e- we talked about this-

Emo: ignoring that @ Holden u got tea on Arlo??

Holden: I would send all the vids but I don't wanna get my ass beat

Remi: but ur safe bc he's sick and can no longer whööp ass

Holden: oh shit- 

-holden sent therealABBA.jpeg-

CloutThirsty: DAMN 

John: wow here I am questioning my sexuality

Remi: U never told is you could sing Arlo!! •°•

Arlo: first of all, how the actual fuck did you get that video, secondly John owes me something so I'll have time beat you up for me. 

Arlo: Also John, that's gay

Thot: I- w o w

Emo: wait what do u owe Arlo @ John

John: wellllll 

Band aid: I think I know why! 

Arlo: Me, John and Elaine were @ the mall and John points to this mask shop and yells "Hey! That's where ai got the OG joker mask!" Fucking surprise there are students from our school right next to us. So I just say "Hah. Didn't know you had a sense of humour cripple." And he just looks at me weird and goes "wha- OH YEAH HAHAH" 

Holden: wait- 

Thot: shit I forgot he was here 

John: :)

Arlo: fuck. 

Remi: Good luck /(•^•)/

Holden: so is John j o k e r? ?

Emo: mayhaps 

Band aid: The kids next to us actually believed it lol

John: hah stupid hoe's 

Thot: ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK WAS DOING WEED THE IN THE BOYS DORMITORY

Emo: LMFAO WHAT????

Thot: ALL I CAN SMELL IS WEED

John: Rip

Remi: ^^

Elaine: Ooo I can find who was doing it

CloutThirsty: gtg

Arlo: odd time to leave but you won't be missed 

CloutThirsty: fuck off

Band aid: I know 3 kids who sell the g o o d c u s h 

Band aid: I can ask who they sold to today

John: why do you know who the dealers are . . .

Band aid: oh shut you were a low tier too

John: okaybu caught me there-

Emo: lol

Thot: FIND OUT WHO IT WAS NOW PLEASE OT REEKS 

Band aid: alr

\------------------2 hours later----------------

Band aid: Isen,,,,,u good man?

CloutThirsty: wdym

Band aid: scroll up 

CloutThirsty: o h 

John: LMAO ISEN PUVEDLJQEXVLUQSCVPUQSCBQISPGCQPSCG

Emo: Well you heard it here folks 

Emo: Isen does weed 

CloutThirsty: OKAY IN MY DEFENSE I WAS PISSED BOUGHT A SHITLOAD OF WEED LIT IT DIDN'T SMOKE IT JUST LIT IT TO PISS OFF THE BOYS BC OF THE SMELL 

Remi; I- 

CloutThirsty: except u Blyke ♥️

Thot: 🧡 but still fuck you 

Holden: That's is this what the actual life off the higher tiers are like 

Remi: escape while you can


End file.
